Tourner la page
by Charlotte'Kroos
Summary: Fuir certains problèmes, telle a été la vie de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que se dérober ne sert à rien. Alors qu'elle tente de tourner la page de son passé, elle quitte Phoenix pour renouer avec son père. Arrivera-t-elle à se reconstruire psychologiquement et donner de nouveau sa confiance aux autres ? [...] HA
1. Prologue

**Après un long moment d'absence sur Fanfic, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je vous la fais partager.**

 **Tourner la page est basée sur une histoire vraie, il y aura certains passages difficiles à lire, mais je vais essayer d'apporter un peu de légèreté et de douceurs, il en faut bien** **;-) ! Pour ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien, mais 12 chapitres sont déjà écrits.**

 **Merci à sevmia pour sa correction, ses précieux conseils et de rendre le chapitre plus agréable à lire ^^**

 **Pour le moment, je vous laisse avec le prologue.**

 **Bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

 _Fuir certains problèmes, telle a été la vie de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que se dérober ne sert à rien. Alors qu'elle tente de tourner la page de son passé, elle quitte Phoenix pour renouer avec son père. Arrivera-t-elle à se reconstruire psychologiquement et donner de nouveau sa confiance aux autres ? Et qui est cet homme qui vit chez Charlie, qui l'attire plus qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais ? HA_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Phœnix, deux heures avant le départ_

Aujourd'hui, c'était son dernier rendez-vous avec sa thérapeute.

Bella prit place dans le canapé et après s'être allongée, elle attendit qu'elle lui pose des questions.

– Comment allez-vous, Isabella ? lui demanda Angela Weber.

Mieux, certainement, songea la brune. Même si certaines zones d'ombre restaient sans réponses, mais ça, elle ne pouvait le savoir pour le moment. Les éclaircissements viendraient bien plus tard, mais d'abord, elle devait renouer avec Charlie, son père. Un père qu'elle voulait découvrir, qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées.

– Je pense aller mieux, répondit-elle. C'est comme si les boulets de canon que je trainais à mes chevilles étaient partis. Je n'ai plus ce poids à présent, mais désormais, c'est la colère que je ressens. Une colère grandissante, qui me fait peur. Mais j'ai appliqué ce que vous m'avez conseillé de faire. Depuis que je suis des cours de boxe, j'arrive à recentrer toute cette haine que j'ai sur le punching-ball. Et j'ai été très étonnée que ça fonctionne !

– C'est le but de la thérapie. Dans quelques temps, quand vous serez prête à tourner la page, vous aurez les souvenirs de votre passé, mais les sentiments qui vous envahissaient s'atténueront. Je suis contente que vous ayez écouté mon conseil.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration.

– Je vais quitter Phoenix.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Angela Weber. Sa patiente avait pris la bonne décision si elle voulait tourner la page et en ouvrir une nouvelle. Angela avait beau la connaître depuis presque deux ans comme patiente, elle sentait en elle un réservoir de force, malgré ce que pouvait penser Bella d'elle-même, et de la tendresse à revendre. Elle n'en restait pas moins méfiante des individus, mais elle était presque sûre qu'avec le temps, elle saurait accorder sa confiance, si elle se fiait à son instinct.

– J'ai repris contact avec mon père, poursuivit-elle, nous ne sommes pas encore proches, mais il va m'accueillir chez lui à Forks.

– C'est très bien Isabella. Comment a-t-il pris votre appel ?

Bella plongea son regard dans le plafond blanc.

– Il était ému. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait plus à recevoir un signe quelconque de ma part.

La brune s'en voulait d'avoir involontairement fait souffrir son père. Mais à l'époque, elle était mineure et suivait les directives de sa mère. Elle aurait pu s'affirmer, lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire de le voir, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les dires méprisants de Renée à l'encontre de Charlie. Alors, elle avait attendu, non sans souffrir, d'avoir le courage de couper le clapet à sa mère, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis de nombreuses années.

À seulement vingt-cinq ans, elle avait osé, grâce à ses thérapies avec Angela, de ne plus fuir ses problèmes, mais de les affronter. Désormais, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Alors oui, elle ferait encore des erreurs, mais elle apprendrait à ne plus les reproduire.

Aujourd'hui, elle se faisait la promesse que personne n'aurait le droit de l'écraser ou de lui dicter une conduite à tenir. Elle n'allait pas faire la liste de toutes les décisions arbitraires et de tous les interdits dont elle avait fait l'objet. Ce temps était révolu ! Elle allait enfin voler de ses propres ailes.

– Il faudra lui laisser du temps et les choses se feront naturellement entre vous. Vous avez mon numéro, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous ressentez l'envie de parler.

– Promis. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait, lui dit-elle en se levant.

Angela la suivit sur le perron, en tâchant de ne pas bousculer les patients qui arrivaient en nombre. Dans la grande bâtisse, ils étaient plusieurs médecins à exercer et se partager le loyer.

– Bon voyage !

– Merci, au revoir !

Alors que Bella s'installait dans sa voiture, quittant le parking pour rejoindre l'hôtel où elle séjournait et récupérer ses bagages, elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'en ce moment même, sa mère et son beau-père complotaient pour trouver le meilleur moyen de la contraindre de revenir à Phoenix.

* * *

 **Voici une petite mise en bouche, j'espère que le prologue vous a plu** **?**

 **Je vous dis à très vite,**

 **Cha.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Je vous délivre le premier chapitre rapidement. Alors il est court, c'est vrai mais je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de faire plus long dans les futurs chapitres. J'espère que le contenu vous plaira quand même.**

 **Pour ce qui concerne les publications, je n'ai pas de fréquences, je publie quand je peux. Je préfère que ça soit comme ça que vous donner un jour et vous faire attendre alors que j'ai un imprévu (on sait jamais, la vie est pleine de surprises, bonnes ou pas lol).**

 **Merci pour les lectrices qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris.**

 **Merci à sevmia pour sa correction, ses précieux conseils et de rendre le chapitre plus agréable à lire ^^**

 **Merci happy pour ton commentaire :-). La suite est là !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Bella jeta de nouveau un regard à travers le hublot, observant une dernière fois sa ville qui l'avait vue grandir. Elle était soulagée de quitter Phoenix même si à Forks la température était différente. Le climat lui importait peu, tant qu'elle partait loin, très loin des personnes qui lui étaient toxiques.

Désormais, elle était seule à décider du chemin qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre dans sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu son master métier d'écriture. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas et qu'elle faisait en cachette, c'était qu'elle travaillait, depuis un an maintenant, même si ce n'était pas encore le métier dont elle rêvait. Elle était rédactrice web et écrivait des articles sur divers sujets pour des clients qui avaient créé leurs blogues. Elle se complétait dans ce domaine et elle appréciait le fait d'être sa propre patronne, organisant ses plages horaires comme elle le désirait, dès lors qu'elle respectait le délai qui lui était imposé. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à réaliser son rêve, mais peut-être qu'un jour elle osera se jeter à l'eau et intégrer une maison d'édition. Pour l'heure, la brune savait qu'elle devait faire un travail sur elle-même pour prendre confiance en elle.

Avant que l'avion ne décolle et qu'elle éteigne son cellulaire, elle avait envoyé un message à son père pour le prévenir qu'elle partait à l'heure et qu'elle arriverait à 16 h à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Bella appréhendait de revoir Charlie.

Elle espérait que tout se déroulerait sans heurts, même si elle savait que la vie n'était pas des pétales de roses, que des épines pouvaient encore se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle y ferait face. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme effacée qu'elle avait été avant sa thérapie. Quoi de mieux que d'être la vraie Isabella en laissant le passé derrière elle et en prenant un nouveau départ aujourd'hui ?

Tout cela avait été mûrement réfléchi avec Angela un an auparavant. C'était la seule solution pour que Bella reprenne goût à la vie.

Concernant Charlie, elle avait quelques souvenirs de son enfance à ses côtés.

Il était toujours à son écoute, prêt à répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posait. Il était affectueux, amusant et très patient avec elle. Elle était en sécurité dans ses bras – insouciante du danger et des dégâts psychologiques que l'être humain pouvait causer sur des personnes qui rentraient dans le monde des adultes.

Avait-il changé ? Avait-il gardé sa moustache qui lui chatouillait la joue quand il lui faisait des bisous ? Avait-il toujours les yeux brillants et malicieux quand il préparait un coup bas pour la taquiner ?

Alors qu'une multitude d'images et de questions déferlaient dans son esprit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Les émotions étaient tellement poignantes, que Bella avait la gorge nouée, les mains tremblotantes et une boule grandissante à l'estomac. Son père lui manquait atrocement, elle n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il était son pilier, son roc. C'était lui, sans qu'il le sache, et tous ses souvenirs joyeux qui ont fait que Bella avait tenu le coup. Sans tout cela, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une bouée, espérant qu'un jour, ils seraient réunis et heureux. C'était sa manière pour tenir le coup, et même la distance et le manque qu'elle éprouvait ne pouvaient les séparer.

Bella le chérissait dans ses pensées les plus intimes, et ce, malgré les paroles venimeuses de ses parasites, qui pensaient qu'avec le temps, ils affecteraient sa mémoire et qu'elle aurait une autre vision de Charlie. S'ils croyaient qu'elle pouvait être dupée de la sorte, ils s'étaient foutrement trompés. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer les liens et l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour son père.

Mais désormais, Bella se posait mille questions, dont une qui était fondamentale : comment avait-il vécu la séparation assez brutale de son côté ?

La jeune femme redoutait de l'apprendre de sa bouche, mais elle savait qu'ils devraient en parler un jour, pour pouvoir tourner la page de cette douloureuse histoire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux pour se reposer un peu que l'avion commençait à perdre de l'altitude, lui signalant que l'atterrissage serait dans peu de temps.

Bella angoissait de revoir son père. Elle avait du mal à visualiser comment allaient se passer les retrouvailles après de nombreuses années de séparations.

* * *

 **Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long à lire.**

 **Alors, vous envisagez comment les retrouvailles ? Bella a-t-elle raison de stresser autant ?**

 **Je vous dis à très vite,**

 **Cha.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Ce n'est pas encore les retrouvailles, pardon de vous avoir fait espérer, mais il est consacré entièrement à Charlie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Promis, le suivant qui arrivera très vite sera les retrouvailles. Et plus long en longueur ;-) ! Oui, oui, j'y travaille, ce qui fait que je prends mon temps pour vous donner un bon contenu avec une longueur juste.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :-) ! Ça me booste pour vous écrire la suite.**

 **Merci à sevmia pour sa correction, ses précieux conseils et de rendre le chapitre plus agréable à lire ^^**

 **Merci happy pour ton commentaire. J'aurai pu... mais non, ils ont trop souffert pour que je les torture de cette manière ;-) !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Bon sang, Charlie stressait à mort de revoir sa fille. Encore plus quand il reçut un message lui disant qu'elle arriverait à 16 h à Seattle.

Il était à la fois impatient et inquiet de faire face à Bella qui était devenue une jeune demoiselle désormais.

Il était loin le temps où Charlie entretenait une complicité singulière avec sa fille.

Son ex-femme avait tout foutu en l'air, l'arrachant à lui, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait élevée jusqu'à ses six ans.

Il avait fait la connaissance de Renée sur le bord de la route à Port Angeles, s'arrêtant pour lui venir en aide car sa voiture était tombée en panne. Elle était une héritière de la haute bourgeoisie de l'Arizona, fille d'un avocat reconnu par ses pairs pour être l'un des meilleurs.

De fil en aiguille, ils étaient devenus amis puis amants. Rapidement, ils se marièrent, mais leur mariage résultait plus d'une échappatoire pour Renée que de l'amour. Il le découvrit lorsque son ex-femme était enceinte de quatre mois, quand son beau-père lui envoya une lettre lui expliquant qu'elle était promise à un dénommé Phil. Elle ne s'était pas unie avec lui par amour, mais pour fuir un mariage arrangé ! Charlie s'était senti trahi, humilié par cette femme qu'il avait aimée d'un amour sincère.

Quant à Renée, aucune excuse n'était sortie de sa bouche, mais des mots virulents, pire que s'il avait reçu un uppercut en plein visage : qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour lui et que l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle n'en voulait pas. Si Charlie avait été ahuri et en colère d'apprendre tout ça par sa femme, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle tiendrait, un jour, des propos comme ça à son égard. Elle avait bien caché son jeu sur leur relation et sur la personne qu'elle était réellement.

Une semaine après son accouchement, Renée quitta Forks, laissant Charlie élever leur fille. Il n'eut plus de ses nouvelles jusqu'aux six ans de Bella. S'il avait su à cette époque ses véritables intentions, il n'aurait jamais accepté de l'accueillir quelques temps pour le biaiser dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné.

Il avait survécu tant bien que mal à l'absence de sa fille. Il avait fait des prospections pour la retrouver, en vain. Renée faisait en sorte de déménager régulièrement, ce qui compliquait l'investigation. À bout de force et après de longues années à la rechercher, Charlie avait baissé les bras.

Charlie retint un soupir.

Tous ces souvenirs lui faisaient ressentir la culpabilité et la honte qu'il éprouvait encore à ce jour.

– Tu comptes rester longtemps en caleçon devant ton armoire, P'pa ? Je ne pense pas que Bella sera contente de te revoir dans cette tenue à l'aéroport, railla Paul.

Charlie sursauta et fit volte-face. Il vit Paul tout sourire contre le bâti de la porte de sa chambre.

– Très drôle, fiston ! Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre sur le dos...

Paul était son fils adoptif.

Il l'avait rencontré quand il n'était qu'un jeune mouflet âgé de huit ans lors d'une enquête policière. C'était Charlie qui avait veillé sur le petit pendant que ses collègues étaient sur la piste du meurtrier de ses parents. Après trois ans d'investigations pour mettre le criminel hors d'état de nuire, il n'avait pu imaginer voir Paul grandir en famille d'accueil. Il lui avait proposé, s'il le désirait, de rester habiter avec lui et Paul avait accepté. Charlie avait fait la demande dans les règles de l'art pour être son tuteur. Quand Paul était devenu adolescent, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait être son père. Charlie, touché, avait consenti aussitôt à sa requête.

Ce jeune homme qui avait deux ans de plus que sa fille avait été son remède magique pour ne pas sombrer en enfer, même si ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui à présent ne pouvait s'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique.

– Pourquoi ne pas mettre ton polo rouge et un jean ? proposa Paul. Je comprends que tu es angoissé de la revoir, mais dis-toi qu'au même moment, Bella doit-être aussi mortifiée que toi.

Paul avait raison, songea-t-il.

– Merci.

– C'est normal. Tu as tant fait pour moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi !

Charlie était ému par les paroles de son fils, ce qui le motiva à s'habiller à la hâte. L'heure avançait drôlement vite et il voulait être le premier arrivé pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Il espérait qu'ils allaient un jour tourner la page sur cette terrible histoire et en créer une nouvelle, _ensemble_.

* * *

 **Finalement, Bella peut-être tranquillisée. Charlie stresse autant qu'elle, mais elle ne le sait pas encore hihi. Petit passage de Paul et le lien qu'il a avec Charlie, ça vous plaît ?**

 **Bon week-end et à très vite !**

 **Cha.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est plus long que les précédents et comme promis, c'est les retrouvailles d'un père et de sa fille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à toutes les lectrices (lecteurs ?) qui me suivent et commentent cette histoire.**

 **Merci à sevmia pour sa correction, ses précieux conseils et de rendre le chapitre plus agréable à lire ^^**

 **Merci happy pour ta review. Je suis contente que trouve l'idée originale du lien de Charlie et Paul :-). Les réponses viendront progressivement ;-)**

 **Merci Awa pour ton commentaire. Les retrouvailles, c'est juste en bas ;-)**

* * *

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit en écoutant la chanson d'Evanescence** **-** **My Immortal**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

L'avion avait atterri depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Bella suivait les voyageurs qui allaient tous vers la sortie et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait tenir debout alors que son estomac était noué à bloc.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son père, le stress augmentait.

Quelques personnes sur son chemin la bousculèrent, certainement impatientes de retrouver une personne qui leur était proche. Mais elle ne dit rien, car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir une discussion normale dans son état.

Soudain, elle le vit au loin à travers la vitre qui les séparait tandis que les passagers se faisaient fouiller par la police douanière.

Elle s'arrêta.

Pressant son nez contre la vitre épaisse, elle put constater que son père était identique à ses lointains souvenirs, à la différence près que ses cheveux bruns avaient pris quelques nuances poivre et sel avec les années. Il était toujours le même. Le même que celui qui l'animait à l'époque où elle pouvait chaque soir le sentir entre ses bras quand il lui contait une histoire. Elle était captivée par les voix différentes qu'il prenait pour lui faire vivre les récits, ce qu'elle appréciait le plus.

Comme autrefois, elle mourait d'envie de se blottir contre lui, de caresser une mèche de ses cheveux en suçant son pouce, et de redevenir une petite fille insouciante où la peur n'avait jamais eu sa place dans son esprit. Mais elle se contenta de l'observer à la dérobée et de reprendre la marche, désireuse de laisser le passé derrière elle, et qu'il n'interfère plus dans le présent. Seuls les bons moments avaient leur place dans sa tête. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire pour s'en débarrasser, mais elle était optimiste, et elle voulait, plus que tout, y croire.

La jeune femme atteint rapidement les policiers. Après avoir été fouillée et avoir passé sa sacoche aux rayons X, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers Charlie.

Quand Bella rencontra le regard de son père, elle comprit qu'il était bouleversé et soulagé de la revoir après toutes ces années.

D'habitude, Charlie arrivait à masquer ses émotions, il l'avait appris durant sa formation pour rentrer dans la police, mais là, il fut incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit et les larmes inondèrent ses joues.

C'est sans aucune hésitation et en voyant dans quel état était son père qu'elle se rua sur lui tandis qu'il l'encerclait avec ses bras. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, respirant le parfum qui dégageait ces notes douces et discrètes qui avaient bercé sa petite enfance. Elle se sentait bien là, en sécurité dans l'étreinte puissante de son père. Il ne la lâchait pas, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau, songea Bella.

– Ça fait tellement longtemps, dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Trop longtemps ma petite Bee. Si tu savais comme tu m'as terriblement manqué ! Combien je me suis inquiété pour toi !

– J'imagine bien papa, dit Bella, la voix enrouée. Ç'a été pareil de mon côté, mais tu sais quoi ? On ne pourra, certes, pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais nous pouvons profiter de chaque instant que la vie nous donne.

Le moment était tel que les gens aux alentours s'arrêtèrent pour observer la scène émouvante. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé une courte durée dans l'aéroport pour s'animer de nouveau et leur laisser un peu d'intimité, tandis que Charlie et Bella étaient tellement plongés dans leur bulle, qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé, ils en étaient incapables. Ils avaient bien des choses à se raconter, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que Bella voulait, c'était de savourer une étreinte paternelle qui lui avait été arrachée à ses six ans.

Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout, sauf du sujet sensible. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu adéquat pour aborder une telle conversation. Ils profitaient de se retrouver et de réapprendre à se découvrir. Chaque chose en son temps, se dit Bella.

Charlie n'avait guère changé.

Il aimait toujours autant jouer au base-ball ainsi que suivre les matchs à la télévision, et il suivait des entraînements de combats quand le temps lui permettait. Le dimanche était consacré à la pêche avec son meilleur ami Billy. Et il était toujours célibataire, spécifiant à sa fille qu'il préférait être seul que mal accompagné. Si elle comprenait son point de vue, elle trouvait ça moche que toutes ses années, il avait vécu sans compagne à ses côtés. Peut-être avait-il des aventures sans lendemain ? Après tout, même si c'était son père, il n'en restait pas moins un homme.

Il lui arrivait elle-même de rencontrer des hommes et de passer un agréable moment en leur compagnie. Pas d'attachement, pas de suivi. Rien que du sexe. Là au moins, elle ne risquait pas de s'amouracher d'un mec qui la quitterait quand il apprendrait son secret.

Bella était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de son enfance seulement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, une heure trente plus tard. Charlie coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle.

– Tu es prête à entrer ? L'intérieur de la maison a subi quelques aménagements, mais je n'ai pas touché à ta chambre...

La jeune femme détourna les yeux de son père, qui la fixait avec attention, tandis qu'elle détaillait la maison Swan – là où ses grands-parents avaient vécu et que Charlie avait hérité quand ils étaient décédés.

Elle vit que l'extérieur n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, le jardin était toujours bien entretenu, pourvu de fleurs de toutes les couleurs devant la devanture de la maison et d'arbustes hauts qui délimitaient l'espace entre chaque maison. Le vieux chêne centenaire, près de la fenêtre de son enfance, touffu de feuilles verdoyantes, jouait à faire de l'ombre. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de s'installer à ses côtés pour faire une sieste ou lire un bon roman à l'eau de rose.

Bella se retourna pour regarder son père qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son inspection, notant le plaisir dans ses yeux de la retrouver... à la _maison_.

– Je suis prête !

Ils sortirent de la Clio de son père, prirent les bagages et entrèrent dans la bâtisse.

Charlie n'avait pas blagué quand il lui avait dit que la maison avait subi du changement.

Un mur de la cuisine avait été démoli, donnant plus d'espace dans la pièce à vivre. Elle se projetait à confectionner de bons petits plats avec tous les équipements qu'avait son père tout en ayant une visibilité sur le salon.

Le lino avait été remplacé par du parquet fumé, qui se mariait avec la peinture blanche et les fenêtres, donnant sur l'accès du jardin de derrière par une baie vitrée qui laissait entrer le soleil vif de ce début printanier.

C'était épuré et chaleureux, se dit la jeune femme.

– Ça te plaît, Bee ?

Ce surnom « Bee », cela faisait deux fois que Charlie le prononçait et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur que son père l'appelle de nouveau ainsi. D'autant plus qu'il y avait une petite histoire autour de ce surnom.

Bella se souvenait de la fois où elle était dehors à observer les abeilles qui butinaient les fleurs de son père. À l'époque, la jeune femme était âgée de cinq ans, fascinée par ces insectes à l'instar de Charlie qui avait cru faire une syncope quand sa fille s'était rapprochée dangereusement près d'elles.

Elle eut un sourire tendre à ce souvenir. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était inquiétée de l'attitude de son père, lui précisant avec ses mots d'enfants qu'elles ne lui feraient pas de mal. Elle était si jeune et encore inconsciente du fait que les abeilles pouvaient piquer quand elles se sentaient menacées. Lorsque Charlie lui avait appris tout ça, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à les regarder s'agiter, sa petite frimousse collée sur la vitre.

– Pourquoi souris-tu ?

– Des souvenirs qui refont surface, lui répondit-elle. Surtout quand je repense à la frayeur que je t'ai faite avec les abeilles.

Charlie sourit à son tour.

– C'est vrai, admit-il. J'ai tellement eu peur ce jour-là.

– C'est normal. J'aurais pu me faire attaquer par elles.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, il s'avança vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Bella se laissa aller et le serra fort.

Désormais, personne ne se mettrait entre son père et elle, et si cela devait arriver un jour, ils feront face à la vraie Bella. Celle qu'elle avait mise trop longtemps sous cadenas pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Charlie la relâcha et après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur le front, lui conseilla d'aller se reposer, il la réveillerait quand le repas sera prêt.

Quand Bella pénétra dans son ancienne chambre, au premier étage de la maison, elle ne la trouva guère changée.

Elle mit ses valises à côté de l'armoire, puis, debout, au milieu de la pièce, elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, parcourant du regard les traces de son enfance.

La maison de poupée en bois était encore dans un angle, près d'une immense voiture de Barbie. Une grande étagère de livres de ses contes préférés s'alignait au milieu du mur, à côté d'une photo encadrée qui avait été prise lors d'une fête foraine alors qu'elle était sur les épaules de son père. À côté de son lit qui avait été remplacé par un couchage deux places, étaient empilés sur son bureau de vieux livres de classe et une boîte transparente emplie de perles en tout genre, classées par couleurs et d'autres accessoires pour fabriquer des colliers ou des bracelets.

Bella avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté dans sa chambre tandis que les images d'elle fillette, dans cette pièce, défilaient dans son esprit.

Son pouls s'accéléra brusquement, sa respiration se fit difficile et douloureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et ses tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Prise d'un vertige, elle tomba sur le plancher dans un vacarme assourdissant, alertant Charlie qui venait de sortir les ingrédients pour le dîner. Ni une ni deux, il enjamba les escaliers et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Quand il vit sa petite Bee qui était étendue au sol, son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux. Il comprit qu'elle faisait une vilaine crise d'angoisse.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la redressa contre lui en lui montrant qu'elle devait inspirer et expirer.

Bella écoutait son père, amorphe et en sueur.

Elle voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux semblables aux siens. Elle se sentait gênée, mise à nue devant lui, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pour le moment lui expliquer la cause de son état, que ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, moins souvent qu'à une période en tout cas.

Un violent sentiment de haine la submergea. Pas envers son père, mais envers tous ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie. Elle voulait qu'ils souffrent comme elle souffrait en ce moment. Mais elle préférait laisser la vie s'en charger elle-même, plutôt que se mettre à leur niveau !

Bella espérait de tout son cœur ne jamais les revoir.

Elle n'était pas pour la violence, mais force était d'admettre qu'en elle s'éveillait un volcan, prêt à lâcher une rivière de lave.

La jeune femme voulait croire les paroles d'Angela, qu'avec le temps, ce sentiment s'atténuerait. Pour l'heure, elle le ressentait, aussi vif qu'une lame de rasoir.

* * *

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé leurs retrouvailles ? Je veux tout savoir hihi ^^**

 **Bon week-end et à très vite !**

 **Cha.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui est du PDV de Paul. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre comporte certains passages qui peuvent heurter des lecteurs qui sont sensibles – relatant d'abus sexuels sur mineurs – qui bien entendu, je ne cautionne pas !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris et qui suivent cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, que vous aimiez ou pas Tourner la page.**

 **Merci à sevmia pour sa correction, ses précieux conseils qui rendent les chapitres plus fluides à lire ^^**

 **Merci Awa. Ne t'inquiète pas, les questions auxquelles tu te poses, viendront, mais pas tout de suite ^^**

 **Merci happy. Oui, le fait qu'elle revienne dans la maison de son enfance lui rappelle de bons souvenirs, mais aussi son enlèvement d'où le pourquoi de son angoisse qui t'a semblé brutale ;-). Merci pour ton compliment, tu vas me faire rougir ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Pendant que Charlie et sa fille se retrouvaient, Paul finissait d'interroger le petit Aro de neuf ans qui avait subi des attouchements sexuels par son beau-père.

Ils étaient dans une salle qui ressemblait à une pièce de jeux pour mettre en confiance l'enfant tandis que son collègue Quil Ateara qui était enquêteur comportementaliste observait la scène dans son bureau à l'aide d'une caméra qui était placée dans l'auditorium pour les enfants. Il étudiait le comportement d'Aro quand il répondait aux questions de Paul.

Aro était un petit gars plus grand que ceux de son âge, les cheveux comme les blés et les yeux d'un bleu électrique qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Cependant, Paul devait être attentif à tout et le corps du petit parlait pour lui. Il pouvait observer discrètement ses mains qui tortillaient la manche de son pull lorsqu'une question le gênait ou quand il fuyait son regard lorsqu'une émotion vive apparaissait.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une table et Aro avait choisi de prendre des crayons de couleur et une feuille blanche pour colorier. Le jeune enquêteur s'était attendu à ce qu'il dessine ce qui lui venait sur le moment, mais certainement pas à ça. Le dessin allait servir et sera présenté à la psychologue, car Aro avait représenté son beau-père et lui allongés dans un lit. Il avait entouré les parties de son corps où son bourreau avait sévi.

Si Paul ne montra pas le moindre des sentiments qui se déchainaient en lui, il eut envie de vomir et d'abattre ce pervers à tout jamais. Néanmoins, son but n'était pas d'effrayer les victimes, mais de les rassurer et de faire en sorte que les criminels se retrouvent derrière les barreaux.

Le jeune enquêteur avait toutes les informations qu'Aro avait bien voulu lui donner. Quand il se redressa, le jeune enfant l'étudia pendant un moment.

\- Tu crois que maman va se fâcher contre moi ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

Paul se rassit en face de lui et d'un geste tendre, releva le menton d'Aro.

– Non. Ta maman ne sera pas fâchée contre toi. Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aro ? questionna Paul d'une voix douce pour le rassurer à se confier davantage.

– Parce que maman l'aime beaucoup et j'ai peur qu'elle ne me croie pas.

Cependant, ce que l'enfant ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'éléments à charge contre Caïus grâce au rapport du médecin qui avait suivi Aro. Il expliquait que le petit avait subi à l'aide d'un objet, une pénétration anale assez violente – qui avait nécessité des soins et une hospitalisation de deux semaines.

C'était sa mère qui avait constaté l'état de son enfant alors qu'un soir, elle le préparait pour son bain et Aro se « débattait » pour ne pas se déshabiller, ce qui avait alarmé la jeune mère. Quand Aro avait cédé, Jane avait été effrayée de voir que son unique fils avait des ecchymoses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses ainsi que des saignements importants à son intimité.

En vue des preuves qu'ils avaient, le procureur leur donna l'aval pour perquisitionner le domicile de la famille, réquisitionner son ordinateur portable et son téléphone pour analyser les données et la personnalité de Caïus Volturi.

Ils n'avaient pas été surpris de trouver dans son historique que le suspect faisait des recherches sur l'inceste et visionnait des sites pornographiques sur mineurs. Tous ces éléments regroupés constituaient des preuves recevables pour le mettre en examen et purger une peine à perpétuité. Sans compter les témoignages de ses ex-compagnes et de son jeune frère qui l'incriminèrent davantage.

Caïus Volturi était cuit jusqu'à la moelle !

– Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur Aro. Ta maman te croit et elle t'aime très fort. Tu sais, tu es très courageux d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

Aro souffla de soulagement et continua à dessiner, mais cette fois-ci, il avait pris une nouvelle feuille et coloria un autre décor, plus gai, représentant sa maman et un chien.

Mais bien vite, le jeune enfant se mit à balancer ses pieds, frappant ses chaussures contre le pied en plastique de la table, et fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme ? demanda-t-il, repensant à toutes les fois où, minot, il avait adopté une attitude semblable.

– Rien, se referma-t-il aussitôt.

C'était exactement ce qu'il répondait lui-même à ses parents et après à Charlie quand il l'avait recueilli, et qu'ils posaient la question. Il savait que dans ces circonstances, il ne fallait pas insister. Alors, il attendit qu'il se confie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro s'exprima :

– Dis Paul ? Tu es un papa ?

– Non, répondit-il du tac au tac. Et toi ? lui demanda-t-il, un brin taquin pour alléger l'atmosphère tendue.

Pour la première, il entendit Aro rire aux éclats.

Paul sourit en retour, jamais un enfant ne devrait être brisé par des personnes horribles, enlevant leur innocence. C'était pourquoi il faisait ce métier et se battait chaque jour pour mettre ces psychopathes en prison. Il n'avait pas le même vécu que ces victimes, mais lui aussi, on lui avait retiré ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux. Les aider, c'était un peu sa victoire. Victoire qu'il n'avait pas eue étant enfant.

– Bien sûr que non, rigola derechef Aro. Je suis encore trop petit.

Ouep, pensa Paul. Un petit garçon avec un lourd fardeau sur les épaules.

\- Tu as un papa ? questionna Aro de nouveau.

Normalement, Paul évitait de s'engager dans des discussions portant sur la famille. Mais l'attitude du garçon le poussa à lui répondre.

– J'avais un papa et une maman, mais ils sont morts quand j'avais huit ans.

– Moi non plus j'ai pas de papa. Je l'ai pas connu, car il est parti avec les anges avant ma naissance. C'est moche, hein ? Mais tu sais quoi, Paul ? J'ai encore ma maman qui a besoin de moi, sourit-il, fier de protéger la seule personne qui l'aimait à ce jour.

Oui, c'était moche.

Le jeune enquêteur avait huit ans quand ses parents avaient été tués par un pervers qui lui voulait du mal, croyant les évincer pour l'enlever et faire des choses immondes avec lui. Cependant, par chance, il avait pris la fuite quand il avait entendu plusieurs détonations résonner dans toute la maison, passant par la porte de derrière qui donnait accès au jardin. Ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à la maison d'à côté chez qui il avait une confiance aveugle : Charlie Swan. Ce Shérif qu'il connaissait par le biais de ses parents et qui avait toujours l'impression de souffrir, même si personne ne se souciait de lui – sauf Paul, qui faisait semblant de lancer le ballon dans son jardin pour attirer son attention.

Il avait pâti de la disparition de ses parents.

Après les funérailles, les semaines et les mois passèrent aux côtés de son tuteur, qui se préoccupait de la souffrance de Paul et de sa tentative désespérée de trouver sa place dans le monde obnubilé par d'autres priorités. Petit à petit, Charlie pansa ses plaies invisibles et l'emmena avec lui dans ses investigations pour retrouver sa fille.

Partout où Charlie allait, Paul le suivait ; lors de voyages où ils allaient camper avec Billy et ses enfants, lors de journées sportives où son mentor l'entraînait sur les bases du base-ball. Il lui a appris la boxe dans la salle de sport du commissariat de police, évacuant le trop-plein de rages qu'il avait accumulées durant les années, à l'intérieur de lui.

Charlie pouvait être fier de lui, car il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, chaque fois qu'il tombait, il se relevait. Il avait accompli brillamment son devoir de père auprès de lui et l'homme qu'il était devenu à présent. Même si Paul n'envisageait pas de se caser aussitôt et de fonder un foyer. Il n'était pas encore prêt et il devait admettre que le décès de ses parents avait créé un traumatisme : il avait peur de perdre de nouveau une personne qu'il chérissait tant. Alors, il préférait largement les coups d'un soir et choisir une femme qui était dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il tombera sous le charme d'une belle demoiselle, au grand désespoir de son père.

La porte d'entrée eut le don de le faire sortir de ses pensées et s'ouvrit sur la maman d'Aro, annonçant que l'interrogatoire était fini.

Avant que le garçon ne se précipite dans les bras de Jane, Paul le félicita.

Tous deux quittèrent le commissariat et regagnèrent leur domicile.

Il espérait qu'Aro arriverait à surmonter ses blessures un jour.

Après avoir rangé la pièce, pris son bloc-notes et le dessin d'Aro, il rejoignit son bureau.

\- On le tient, Paul ! annonça Quil en s'asseyant face à son collègue.

\- Yes ! On a tous les éléments pour le mettre en prison, dit-il, concentré à retranscrire son rapport sur l'ordinateur.

Mais quand Paul releva la tête, il vit que son ami faisait une grimace à l'élocution de sa dernière phrase.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il ait une telle réaction ?

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Quil s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil et l'examina attentivement, comme s'il mesurait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

– Caïus s'est fait la malle ! J'ai prévenu le Capitaine et il s'est chargé d'appliquer le programme de protection des témoins sur Jane et le petit.

Merde, ragea Paul.

C'était comme si une bombe venait d'exploser à l'instant où Quil lui annonçait cette mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Fais chier ! lâcha Paul.

– À qui le dis-tu ! Mais tout est sous contrôle. Jane et Aro ont quitté leur domicile avec une équipe policière chargée de veiller sur eux. Ils vont bientôt quitter le territoire et changer d'identité.

Paul poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

– Merde ! Ce n'était pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça ! Le temps que nous le retrouvions, Jane et son fils devront vivre reclus et sans contact avec leur famille.

– Ouais, je sais. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils sont en sécurité, non ?

– C'est vrai, admit Paul.

Quil avait le don d'être toujours optimiste et chaque problème avait sa solution. Travailler avec lui était rafraîchissant même si leur métier dans la Brigade des Mineurs était difficile par moments.

C'était un homme de haute taille, qui mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux ébène étaient plaqués à la perfection. Ses yeux sombres brillaient en permanence, hormis quand il étudiait une vidéo, décryptant les images avec minutie.

Les enfants étaient toujours intrigués et un peu effrayés au début par son imposante carrure. Mais très vite, il réussissait, tout comme Paul, à les mettre à l'aise en prenant bien soin de prendre un timbre doux et de se mettre à leur hauteur.

\- Tu sais qui est sur l'enquête ? demanda Paul, tandis qu'il pianotait encore sur le clavier.

– Ouais, le FBI.

– Bien. J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt être sur sa piste et lui passer les menottes. Aro a trop souffert entre ses mains que je m'en voudrais s'il lui mettait le grappin dessus.

Son binôme ne fit pas de commentaire. Il savait que Paul s'impliquait trop lors d'une enquête policière, et que les enfants n'étaient pas que des dossiers pour lui, mais avant tout des êtres humains et très sensibles. Quil le pensait aussi, mais à l'instar de son ami, il prenait un peu de recul.

– Bon, je vais y'aller. L'équipe du soir ne va pas tarder à prendre la relève, fit Quil en se relevant.

– À demain. Embrasse pour moi Claire et ta petite princesse Elena.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-il avant de partir.

Paul fit pivoter son fauteuil pour observer le parc de Forks.

Quelle fin de journée calamiteuse !

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour non sans avoir enregistré son rapport, prit sa veste en cuir, et traversa le hall, où Leah était à la réception pour accueillir les familles des victimes et répondre au téléphone.

– A demain Leah, lança-t-il en poursuivant son chemin.

À l'extérieur, une douce chaleur printanière l'enveloppa et il entendit les oiseaux chanter dans le parc en face de lui.

Il y avait peu de personnes à l'extérieur et vu l'heure qui l'était, vingt heures, les gens devaient être attablés.

Paul n'avait pas besoin de sa voiture pour rentrer chez son père, ils habitaient à dix minutes à peine du poste de police.

Rapidement, il se retrouva devant la façade blanche de la maison, les lumières étaient allumées au rez-de-chaussée et la voiture de Charlie garée dans l'allée.

Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais étrangement, il fut pris d'un doute, de l'envie de faire demi-tour et de leur laisser un peu d'espace, le temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Quelque chose lui disait que Charlie et Bella devaient passer un agréable moment. Agréable moment qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner en les interrompant.

L'avait-il mis dans la confidence de qui il était ? Si oui, comment avait-elle accueilli la nouvelle ?

Le jeune enquêteur ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il prenait sa place et que Charlie l'avait remplacée.

Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, regagner la maison familiale Lahote qui était toujours en rénovation, Charlie l'ayant aperçu à travers la fenêtre, ouvrit la porte avec fracas et lui ordonna d'entrer.

Paul abdiqua, non sans avoir une onde d'appréhension.

Entrant dans la maison, il fut assailli par un parfum envoutant, sensuel et sucré, tandis qu'il reposait sa veste sur le porte-manteau, près de la fragrance qui dégageait cette exquise odeur – certain que c'était le gilet de Bella.

Il les rejoignit dans le salon et lorsque Bella releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, il s'immobilisa et laissa retomber sa main en vue de les saluer.

C'était une jolie brune d'environ un mètre soixante-sept habillée d'une tunique grise et de bottes vertigineuses qui la rendaient vraiment séduisante, mettant ses formes en valeur. Son abondante chevelure était sagement bouclée, et pour tout maquillage, la jeune femme portait une touche de gloss à lèvres et du mascara.

Elle était simple, sans chichi, mais tellement belle, songea Paul.

Il fut incapable de lâcher le regard en premier, tellement que ses yeux chocolat le happèrent et qu'il vit une multitude d'émotions se succéder sur son beau visage.

Si Charlie attendait impatiemment de faire les présentations depuis des années, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'ils se dévorent du regard. Lui qui était impatient qu'il se case et qu'il fonde, un jour, une famille, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il tomberait sous le charme de sa petite Bee.

Quant à Paul, il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas chercher, même s'il savait que Bella serait dangereuse pour sa santé mentale – elle réveillerait le rebelle qui sommeillait en lui, avide d'aventure et peu soucieux des conséquences.

Une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait de tenter sa chance et de voir ce que le destin lui réservait, tandis qu'une autre voix le suppliait de prendre les voiles avant la tempête.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le PDV de Paul ?**

 **Bon week-end et à très vite !**

 **Cha.**


End file.
